1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foot switch control and interface permitting the operation of a computer by manipulating the foot switch control with one""s foot. While the present invention has general application to the operation and control of a computer, it finds particular application in medical or dental situations wherein certain procedures or diagnostics are performed with the aid of computer and there is a need to prevent cross contamination from patient to patient as a result of the medical professional contacting a computer keyboard or computer mouse during the procedure.
2. Background of the Invention
The foot switch control and interface of the present invention can have general application to the operation of a computer and allows the operator to duplicate keyboard entries which would normally be made by the hands of the operator. The foot switch and interface of the present invention allows for the operation of the computer by the operator""s foot and allows the operator""s hands to be free for performing other tasks. It has particular advantage in dental and medical arts where procedures and diagnostics are performed on an individual with the aid of a computer. The medical or dental professional has his or her hands free for performing the procedure or diagnostic, but can still manipulate the computer with their foot.
The dental arts has progressed from the well-known x-ray system in which multiple x-rays of the mouth were obtained and mounted on x-ray cards in the patients""s paper file, to advanced oral video systems in which the oral cavity and dental procedures conducted within the oral cavity are filmed and stored in a computer database for subsequent review or viewing. The central processing unit of the computer is equipped with a video capture card which allows the image to be stored in the computer data base and viewed on the computer monitor by the dentist or patient when desired.
The video capture card and associated software allow the dentist, or dental technician to store the images and to manipulate the images on the computer screen by means of the computer keyboard or a computer mouse. The images, either still or video are capable of being captured, stored and printed. A problem which has arisen is that the dentist or dental technician when capturing, storing, manipulating or printing an image, must necessarily come in hand contact with either the computer keyboard or the mouse and since the capturing and manipulating of an image can be occurring simultaneously with the dental procedure being conducted within the oral cavity, the computer keyboard or mouse is subject to patient cross contamination and/or asepsis even though the dentist or dental technician is wearing protective gloves.
There is therefore a need to allow or permit the dentist or dental technician to capture, store, manipulate or print the images while actually performing the dental procedure such that no patient cross contamination can occur between patients. Since many of the operations of a dental chair are controlled by foot pedals or foot switches, a dentist or dental technician is comfortable and adept in the operation of such foot switch or foot pedal and the present invention relates to a foot switch and interface which permits the dentist or dental technician to operate the computer and imaging system by manipulation of a foot so as to prevent patient; cross contamination and asepsis and still allow the dentist or dental technician to perform the necessary, and equivalent programmed keyboard functions and entries to capture, store, manipulate and print the images.
A foot switch, interface and associated software, the foot switch having a plurality of switch positions and which permits the operator to duplicate the equivalent series of keyboard entries for the operation of computer functions by means of foot manipulation utilizing the foot switch. In a preferred embodiment, the manual keyboard and the foot switch would be connected in parallel to an interface which in turn would be in communication with the central processing unit. In the context of the dental arts, when there is no dental procedure being performed and hence no danger of patient cross contamination, the manual manipulation of the keyboard can manipulate the central processing unit. When computer use is required while a dental procedure is being performed simultaneously, the operator can control the computer functions from the foot switch which in cooperation with the interface and the associated software would duplicate the keyboard entries of the computer keyboard and operate the computer.
An object of the present invention is to provide for a novel programmable foot switch control for operation of a computer.
A further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel programmable foot switch control which duplicates the series of keyboard entries currently utilized to operate or initiate computer functions.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide for a novel programmable foot switch control for a dental imaging system which eliminates the possibility of asepsis and patient cross contamination by eliminating contact with the computer keyboard or computer mouse during the process of capturing, storing, manipulating or printing an image during the course of a dental procedure.